Counter Shield
Counter Shield (Japanese: カウンターシールド Counter Shield) is a tactic developed by Ash Ketchum in the . Ash developed this technique while trying to find a way to prevent Fantina's from making his Pokémon with . It was eventually used for both offensive and defensive purposes. Ash took inspiration from the Contest Battle between and Lila in the in Battling The Generation Gap! to develop this technique. In Shield with a Twist!, Ash used it in his Gym with Fantina. Amazed with the method, Fantina named it the Counter Shield. It eventually helped Ash with his battle, earning him the . In Evolving Strategies!, it was used again by Ash's Pikachu, , and against Paul's Pokémon. This time, however, all three Pokémon were defeated, and Paul didn't seem all that impressed with the technique. However, he later used this technique with his 's in Familiarity Breeds Strategy! and his Electivire's in Battling a Thaw in Relations!, where Buizel used the technique once again. In Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!, it was used by Dawn's Piplup to counter Cilan's Pansage's attack. In When Regions Collide!, Brock commanded his Geodude and Steelix to use to deflect attacks, and mentioned that "a certain challenger of his" taught him to use a Pokémon's attack as a means of defense. Methods Pikachu }}|Pikachu spins on his back while using Thunderbolt to form an electric barrier in order to protect himself from the opponent's attacks.}} Monferno }} and }}|Chimchar/Monferno uses Flamethrower while using Flame Wheel to create flame whips that prevent foes from getting closer while also hitting the opponent.}} Buizel }} or }}|Buizel spins on his back while using Aqua Jet to create a water tornado or Water Gun to create water whips in order to protect himself from the opponent's attacks.}} Drifblim }} and }}|Drifblim uses Will-O-Wisp to surround its body in fire wisps. Then it uses Psychic to move the fire in two circles. Drifblim can either shoot the flames as an attack or keep the fire around it as a defense tactic.}} Gastrodon }}|Gastrodon uses Muddy Water to make a tornado made of water around it to avoid its opponent getting closer to it because it is slower. However, it will purposely leave an opening at the bottom of its body to entice opponents to strike there, so Gastrodon can counterattack in retaliation.}} Electivire }}|Electivire shoots Thunder into the air before spreading it out across the battlefield, making movement difficult.}} Piplup }}|Piplup jumps in the air and uses Bubble Beam while spinning to create a large ring of bubbles around himself in order to avoid the opponent's attacks.}} Geodude }}|Geodude uses Gyro Ball to deflect the opponent's attacks.}} Steelix }}|Steelix uses Gyro Ball to deflect the opponent's attacks.}} Trivia * Pikachu and Buizel's Counter Shields are similar to the way Dawn's Ambipom used for her appeal in the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest in Team Shocker!. * Piplup's Counter Shield is similar to the technique he perfected in Like It or Lup It! while training for the Contest. * During her battle against Conway in Camping It Up!, commanded the she from the Pokémon Summer Academy to use while spinning to surround its body with smoke in order to avoid the opponent's attacks. This was shown to work the same way as the Counter Shield but was used before the tactic was introduced to the series. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=返拳防護罩 Fǎnquán Fánghùzhào |nl=Afweerschild |fi=Vastasuoja |fr=Bouclier Riposte |de=Konterschild |ko=카운터 실드 Kaunteo Sildeu |pl=Kontra Tarcza |pt_eu=Contra-Escudo |es_la=Contraescudo |es_eu=Contradefensa |ro=Scutul de Contracarare}} Category:Anime it:Controscudo ja:カウンターシールド zh:雙倍奉還防護罩